


Happy ending

by deleijon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Meme, Memes, No beta we die like Adam, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, anime girl Shiro, emo Slav, my friend made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleijon/pseuds/deleijon
Summary: Shiro has the worst morning of his adult life, no hot water, no coffee, broken table and late to work. All of that change when he meets an emo barista.
Relationships: Shiro/Slav (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieFierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieFierce/gifts), [NimDamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimDamy/gifts).



Running out of the metro to the nearest cafe, Shiro hated his morning. He woke up late, jumping in the shower, only to discover his neighbour had used all the hot water again. When he went to pour his coffee, he knocked the carafe on his table, breaking both of them in two, spilling coffee all over his only clean white dress shirt and pants.

Looking down with tears streaming down his face, he had changed into yesterday’s clothes and ran in the shop with a baguette in his mouth. Looking around the busy room, a long line stretched to the door and only one barista seemed to be working. He was already 10 minutes late, but he could not function without a coffee.

Taking a closer look toward the worker, he couldn’t look away, long green and black hair hiding one beautiful chocolate eye. His long pastel beard braided showing off his muscular neck. He had a beautiful black to yellow smoky eye, matching is dark yellow beak perfectly. The neon lights were reflect prettily on his multiple piercings, making his face sparkle has moved. His 8 arms working each machine elegantly, not skipping a beat between the checkout and the hot steaming milk. Oh what he’d give to get milked like the barista was working the whipped cream.

Stuck in his fantasy of what all those arms could do to him and how he’d scream for more, his turned came must faster than anticipated, making him freeze up when those gorgeous eyes were on him.

“Yo I’m talking to you man. Can you like hurry up?” The fabulous barista told him, racking a hand his hair.

“I want those hands on me –“ Shiro blurted out, baguette falling out of his mouth.

A few seconds passed, the barista looking him up and down. “What are your socks colour?”

“Hum…” Looking down, he lifted his pants leg reveling he forgot to wear any. “None?”

The barista, Slav the name tag showed, seamed to think a bit more, then with a percing dangerous glare he said. “I end my shift at 5, be here and well see what my hands can do. Now do you want a coffee or are you just gonna block the line?”

“I- YES! I’ll take whatever you think is good. And I’ll be there!” Shiro yelled, making most of the customer turn toward him.

“Ugh, fine. It’ll make you the black Pisces since you act like one.” He huffed, turning sharply away with an air of nonchalance.

Shiro went to the side, eyes trained on the beautiful barista as he worked. The flex of his muscle making Shiro salivate, his little sway of hips showing off his little perky butt and that long tail that could smack him in a wall so easily.

Caught in his fantasies again, Slav snaps his finger in front of his face. “Come on big boy, here is your coffee”

“I – yes… Thank you sir… I mean man… Slav! Yes thank you! See you at 5!” Stumbling over his feet Shiro makes his way out of the shop, face red and 1h late to his work, but who cares, he’ll see that beauty again at least.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank my friends for making me create this. I would not be against finishing this story with some nsfw if y'all are interesting in this dumbassery.
> 
> Damy and Ellie it's your fault!


End file.
